wetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubi Malone
'''Rubi Malone' (born August 22, 1984) is the only protagonist in WET. She uses her acrobatic skills, coupled with a sword, revolvers, submachine guns, shotguns, and crossbows, to defeat her enemies. Information Rubi is 5'7" and weighs 119 lbs. She has black hair and green eyes. She is a Fixer; a mercenary with good intentions. She is an American citizen who operates in the Southwest U.S.A. and lives in a scrapyard "somewhere in Texas". She finds herself in Hong Kong and London through various story sequences. Background According the back of her card in the Extra Content section of the main menu: "From humble beginnings to underworld recognition as one of the most capable problem-fixers alive, Rubi Malone more than lives up to her reputation. For the right price she will do just about anything, within reason of course! Rubi has spent her life mastering moves that'll make your head spin. But the truth is, if you've ever seen Rubi in action there's a good chance you are already dead!" Events of WET Rubi Malone is a "problem-solver": a bounty hunter and general mercenary. In the game's prologue, she is hired to retrieve a briefcase that is hijacked by a gang. She does so, leaving numerous dead gang members in her wake, and delivers the case to a hospital. It turns out to contain a human heart, which a powerful man named William Ackers needs to survive. Rubi delivers the case to Ackers's grateful son, collects her fee, and departs. One year later, Mr. Ackers approaches Rubi in her Texas hideout and hires her to go to Hong Kong to bring back his son, whom Mr. Ackers says has fallen in with a bad crowd. Rubi flies to Hong Kong and consults with a local friend, Ming, who tells her that Ackers is heading up a powerful drug ring. Rubi, with difficulty, kidnaps the younger Ackers and delivers him to his father in London. However, the "William Ackers" who hired Rubi turns out to be an imposter and a rival of the real Ackers. His bodyguards decapitate Ackers's son, then stab Rubi and leave her for dead. Rubi recovers with the help of a friend, Milo, and vengefully starts to track down the fake Ackers and his gang. On a tip from Milo, Rubi does a favor for a shady woman named Kafka, performing a theft of a rare book being shipped to the British Museum. Kafka puts her on the trail of "Ackers", who is really a drug lord named Rupert Pelham. The trail leads Rubi back to Hong Kong and then to London again, where she is captured by Pelham's subordinate, Sorrell, and tortured for information. Rubi manages to overpower her captors and escape, and kills Sorrell, but not before he confesses that Pelham is moving in on the real Ackers that night. Rubi confronts Pelham at Ackers's mansion, just as William Ackers is about to be killed. Rubi duels and kills Pelham's chief bodyguard, Tarantula, by snapping her neck, then decapitates Pelham. Ackers says that Rubi delivered his son to his death, albeit unknowingly. He cannot bring himself to forgive her, but her actions that night are enough for him to refrain from taking vengeance on her. Rubi accepts this and leaves, pocketing a small stack of cash that Pelham threw at her to try to save himself. Before the credits roll, there is a close-up of Tarantula, whose hand twitches. Abilities Rubi is proficient with almost all forms of firearms, and is also a capable hand-to-hand combatant and swordswoman. She was, however, outmatched against Tarantula and Pelham's other sword-wielding bodyguard, relying on guns against the former and being stabbed in the stomach by the latter. She is extremely agile. In addition, Rubi appears to enter a frenzy-like state when she becomes covered in blood, though this may simply be a gameplay mechanic. Trivia *Rubi openly despises flying. Ironically, she is forced to do so on several occasions throughout the game. While fetching Kefka's book, she is blasted from the plane. *She is able to play harmonica. Gallery Tumblr mdoegpLiVQ1rxfkupo1 1280.jpg Rubi.jpg Original.jpg Rubi_Malone_by_Jaxter_X.jpg 2233633-ruby.jpg tumblr_m7u6ehDoTd1rrqqqgo1_500.jpg Category:Character